


Hate Me Like I Hate Myself

by bottombitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Kinktober 2020, Day 4. Choking. Yukari asks Aigis to try choking her. There are no misunderstandings as to its purpose: Yukari wants to be punished.
Relationships: Aigis/Takeba Yukari
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962535
Kudos: 12





	Hate Me Like I Hate Myself

Aigis recognised the gesture as soon as she saw it. Sat atop Yukari, in the middle of what she had assumed would be another session spent pleasuring her girlfriend, she felt Yukari's hands close around her wrists. They pulled the robotic limbs up, placed Aigis' hands around Yukari's own throat, and then the brunette looked up at her robotic girlfriend with need in her gaze, need in her heart. Though she didn't need to ask Aigis for what she wanted, it was clear that she would if she had to. Between her legs, her pussy was already sopping wet, and as Aigis settled her hands around Yukari's throat, the brunette moved one of her hands down to begin taking care of herself.

By the time she had slipped a finger inside after teasing herself for a few seconds, Aigis was already beginning to worry that she wouldn't be able to give Yukari what she wanted. After letting those worries boil in her head for a few moments, Aigis spoke up. "I am not sure that this is safe," she told Yukari, but in response her girlfriend merely shook her head.

"I can take it, I promise," Yukari assured her, letting her free hand sit atop Aigis' to make sure that she didn't pull them away. A moan slipped from her lips. "I need it. I need to feel you choking me." Aigis debated asking why, but a part of her already knew the answer. Yukari wanted to be punished for what she had done to Aigis, for the time she spent standing against her when she almost certainly shouldn't have been, when the world relied on her having her shit together and she hadn't been able to step up to the plate.

Yukari hated that about herself, and she wanted to be punished for it. Aigis wondered briefly whether that was the most healthy way of approaching the subject, but truth be told, the idea that Yukari was beneath her, helpless, masturbating even as she was about to be choked - it brought Aigis the closest she had ever been to true arousal, even if she could never experience such a thing in its honest form. She saw no reason to delay any further, and, aware of her own strength and of the limitations of Yukari's body, she began to squeeze at the girl's throat.

Choking immediately, Yukari quickly cleared her throat to get a cough out of her system, gazing up at Aigis with an appreciative smile as she worked her own finger faster, trying to make sure that she would be able to cum before Aigis took things as far as she would be able to take them. That raised a question, though. Just how far would Aigis be willing to take things? Their lack of clarification on the matter left Yukari excited. Perhaps she would choke her until it seemed like Yukari was getting hurt, or maybe she would keep going right up until the moment that Yukari almost passed out, or perhaps even that wouldn't be enough for Aigis - maybe she would choke Yukari until she passed out and needed to come around on her own. The thought of being able to orgasm whilst passing out did more to bring Yukari to her climax than her fingers possibly could have, though both of those paled in comparison to how much those metal fingers around her throat turned her on.

Moments passed, and although Aigis wasn't choking her any harder Yukari did find it a struggle to breathe. Each hitched breath, every attempt at taking in more oxygen that failed had a shiver running along her spine and pleasure coursing through her veins. She wanted so badly to cum, she wanted so badly for Aigis to make her cum. If it were possible for her to cum from the choking alone, she would have gladly laid there and had Aigis give her everything that she had. Aigis began to press harder, cutting off Yukari's airways entirely for a moment. No matter how hard Yukari tried to suck air in, it didn't work, and although her body soon set into panic mode, it gave her pleasure all the same.

Aigis didn't choke her for too long, just long enough for Yukari to feel the pleasure that she was seeking. The android let up, allowed Yukari to breathe properly again, and then just when the brunette was least expecting it, she applied that pressure once more, squeezing hard at Yukari's throat to ensure that she couldn't breathe. The surprise combined with the fact that she hadn't been able to fully get her breath back had Yukari choking for air as best she could, but try as she might, she still couldn't get any of that sweet, precious air into her lungs. Moments passed, and moments more, and Yukari hammered away at her pussy with her fingers as if her life depended on it. Hard, deep thumping while her vision began to grow dark and she wondered if Aigis really was going to let her pass out.

All of a sudden, her pleasure spiked. She came. Her body twitched and pulsed, and she could only feel the spasms halfway due to how close to falling unconscious she was. The pleasure was every bit as intense, though, clouding her mind and, for the moment, almost distracting her from the fact that she was about to get knocked out.

Aigis finally allowed her breathe, reaching over to rub the back of her head affectionately as she slipped down alongside the brunette. Yukari gasped for air, and she began to panic again when Aigis leaned over to press a kiss against her lips, but to her surprise, the android merely began breathing air into her lungs for her. It was the sweetest air that she had ever breathed, though she wasn't sure if that was because she needed it so badly or because it was coming from Aigis.

Laying there content and panting for breath, Yukari let her head settle against Aigis' shoulder, her throat aching as her cum dried on her inner thighs. Aigis pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Was it everything that you thought it would be?" she asked, prompting Yukari to nod, glancing up at her.

"Thank you for doing that. I needed it more than I can... more than I can put into words." With a kiss pressed against Aigis' lips, she settled at her shoulder again and allowed unconsciousness to take her this time.


End file.
